User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Darth Krayt
, one of the worse Siths from the old Star Wars EU]] Hello guys! Today, here's my twentieth-fourth PE proposal, and it's about Darth Krayt, the overall main antagonist of the Star Wars Legends legacy era. Much like the one of Wat Tambor, I make this proposal as we prepare for the release of The Rise of Skywalker. Back to topic, here are my reasons for which why Krayt must be officially approved as PE. WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? WARNING: These stories took place in the Star Wars Legends continuity, the old Expanded Universe which was rebooted for Disney's Sequel Trilogy. As such, details here may not match the ones seen in Episodes VII, VIII and IX or in the new Canon continuity at all The man who became Darth Krayt was born as A'Sharad Hett in Tatooine under the blaze of a raging sun, son of the legendary Jedi Knight Sharad Hett, who was later killed by Aurra Sing. He served as Ki-Adi-Mundi's and An'ya Kuro's Padawan and became a Jedi Master in the last days of the Galactic Republic. During the Clone Wars, Hett served as a charismatic General and became friends with Anakin Skywalker. When Emperor Palpatine commissioned Order 66, Hett was one of the few Jedi who survived the ordeal, losing many of his friends, either Jedi and clone troopers, in the process. Disillusioned with the Galactic Empire, Hett returned to Tatooine and swore to wage a private war against them, but the exiled Obi-Wan Kenobi defeated him and forced Hett into exile. Upon discovering who Darth Vader really was, A'Sharad blamed himself for allowing the Jedi Order to die and became a bounty hunter. During his career in bounty hunting, Krayt found himself in Korriban and was trained as a Sith by the Dark Lord XoXaan, falling to the Dark Side of the Force once he was captured and tortured by the Yuuzhan Vong. No longer A'Sharad Hett, Hett renamed himself as Darth Krayt and rebuilt the Sith Order as the One Sith, where only he would be the sole supreme Sith Lord whereas other Sith Lords served him. Cloaking the One Sith's existence on Korriban, Krayt survived many years in stasis before making an alliance Moff Nyna Calixte and spark the Sith–Imperial War, which led to the destruction of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, the successor of the New Republic. Eventually, Krayt deposed Emperor Roan Fel and brought about the destruction of the New Jedi Order. By the time Star Wars: Legacy takes place, Darth Krayt rules the galaxy with an iron fist before Fel and Gar Stazi threaten his rule and Krayt discovers the survival of Cade Skywalker, the last living member of the Skywalker family and descendant of Luke Skywalker. Having bad health and in deteriorating conditions, Krayt fears that Skywalker will kill him, ordering his hunt. After a skirmish on Had Abbadon, Krayt gets stabbed and falls off a cliff, but his powers are strong and save him only for Krayt to be presumably killed by Darth Wyyrlok, his most trusted advisor, who believed that Krayt will lead to the Sith Order's destruction. Neverthless, Wyyrlok carried out Krayt's ideals. In spite of this, Krayt is resurrected once more after this, calls out all those across the galaxy who had touched the dark side to signal his return and with the help of loyal Sith and a new breed of Sith Troopers, Krayt retakes Coruscant, slays Wyyrlok and begins making preparations for the galaxy's rebirth after the war. Unfortunately for Krayt, upon trying to sway Cade Skywalker to the Dark Side, Cade slays him once more and sends his corpse to the sun to make his death permanent, ironically ending Darth Krayt's life under the blaze of a raging sun, just like it began years ago. WHAT'S THE WORK? Star Wars: Legacy is a 2006-2010 comic book series published by Dark Horse Comics part of the Star Wars franchise. It spawned two spin-off series, entitled Legacy - War and Legacy Volume 2. However, the character of A'Sharad Hett first appeared in the 1998-2006 comic book series Star Wars: Republic. It features the adventures of Cade Skywalker, descendant of Luke Skywalker, and his crew more than one hundred years after the events of Return of the Jedi, pitting against Darth Krayt and the One Sith, the rebirth of the dreaded Sith Order. While growing disillusioned with the Jedi long ago, Cade is ultimately forced to reconcile and accept his lineage and becoming the savior of the galaxy, which is threatened under Krayt's menace. MORAL EVENT HORIZON Although not seen in the films or television shows like many PEs of the franchise like Grand Moff Tarkin or Pong Krell, Darth Krayt is evil like many Sith Lords, and perhaps as worse like Vitiate. Like Vitiate and Emperor Palpatine, Krayt had no qualms to push the galaxy into war, uncaring on how many innocent people, nor even his Sith Lords, were going to die to achieve full control of the galaxy and rule it with an iron fist. This makes him too similar to previous Sith Darth Sidious, who engineered the Clone Wars to be able to establish the Galactic Empire for many years, but unlike Sidious, Krayt didn't work behind the scenes and took power by force when he overthrew Ronan Fel as Emperor. Every PE villain must have crossed the Moral Event Horizon to be PE, and Darth Krayt definitely crosses it when he orders the genocide of many Mon Calamaris and forces the survivors in work camps, if not when he takes over Roan Fel's Empire and executes Roan's double. HEINOUS STANDARDS/MITIGATING FACTORS? Darth Krayt is a ruthless, tyrannical, arrogant and murderous Sith Lord who just cared for complete power over the galaxy. A'Sharad Hett was initially a Jedi Knight willing to fight for peace and justice in the galaxy, but once Order 66 brought and end to the Jedi Order, Hett became a bounty hunter as many of his allies were now dead or didn't desire to join his cause as they still followed the Jedi teachings secretly. While wandering the galaxy with no purpose after being ousted by the surviving Jedi and the Tusken Raiders, Kraut was captured and tortured by the Yuuzhan Vong and talked with the fallen Jedi Vergere, whose teachings alongside the Vong's brutal culture were enough for Krayt to adopt a predatory worldview, believing that the only way to establish lasting peace and order was to shatter the current status quo of the galaxy. However, his views clased with those of Vergere, who turned to focus on Darth Caedus upon realizing what Hett was becoming. While he initially sought to indeed establish lasting peace and order at all costs on the galaxy, Darth Krayt's beliefs crafted his new Sith Order, but went to determine himself that only the strongest would be able to carry out his goal. As a result, Krayt establishes a military dictatorship upon overthrowing Emperor Roan Fel and violently destroys any who poses as a threat towards him. But his initial intentions faded away over time: Krayt comes to rule the galaxy with an iron fist and becomes a savage dictator. Perhaps his worst act is when he kills a single Mon Calamari shipman captured on board a rebel cruiser, then ordering many Mon Calamari to be extermined and/or forced into work camps to then be killed, which shows that Krayt is willing to commit genocide as punishment, demonstrating that his peaceful intentions are no more because the galaxy is under his thumb. As previously said, Krayt had no qualms into pushing the galaxy to another armed conflict in spite the horrific consequences the Clone Wars had to not say the many other wars which happened while Krayt was hiding, like the Galactic Civil War, the Yuuzhan Vong War or even the Second Galactic Civil War, not caring on how many needed to die to achieve his goals. Despite his ruthlessness, Darth Krayt isn't deprived of fear, however: like previous Sith Lords, Krayt fears his impending death and devotes himself to find a way to cheat it, ignoring the fact that his Sith could survive his death and continue ruling with his vision and ideals. As noted by Darth Wyyrlok, his most trusted advisor, Krayt clings to the painful memories of his past to define his obsessions and uses his bloodline to hide his physical weakness from the other Sith. Ironically, this leads Krayt to be killed by Wyyrlok, who was a product of Krayt's own beliefs and turned loyal to the central goal of the One Sith instead of his own or Krayt's. Vengeance in't gone of Krayt as well: like other Sith, when Krayt returns from the death, he desires revenge over Wyyrlok, but instead of just going after Wyyrlok, Krayt decides that the galaxy must experience death as he did and launches a violent campaign to manipulate his enemies to use a toxin against Coruscant, the most populated planet of the galaxy, which will result in the death of the Coruscanti and everyone there minus the Sith, showing us that Krayt is now a psychotic madman who will make innocents pay for his rage even if they don't have anything to do with it when all could have been simply settled with killing Wyyrlok, which is what Krayt ends up doing before proceeding with his genocidal plans for Coruscant, under the pretext that people should experience the pain of death and the rapture of rebirth he had, also coming to believe that Cade Skywalker had to die and be reborn to serve him. Back on his days as Jedi Knight in the Jedi Order, A'Sharad Hett did have his standards: he was highly devoted to the Jedi's values and philosophies and believed in personal accountability as well, not judging Anakin Skywalker for his Tusken Raider massacre and blaming himself when Anakin fell to the dark side, musing that if he had allowed Skywalker to die, the galaxy would have been spared from much pain. However, Hett's darkness was even felt by his fellow Jedi and Hett himself was vengeful to Aurra Sing for causing his father's death in spite that Jedi don't seek revenge. Neverthless, once the Great Jedi Purge began, Krayt lost his faith on the Jedi and became a criminal when his Jedi beliefs fell apart instead of searching more survivors to join forces and overthrow Palpatine, swearing a private war against the Empire but instead leading the Tusken Raiders to ravage moisture farmers on Tatooine instead, and even so Hett asked himself why Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't want to join him. As such, by the Legacy era, these standards no longer exist and Krayt has definitely overcome the good peacekeeper he once was by the time he is resurrected, which demonstrates that Darth Krayt was always a conflicted individual who was destined to fall to the dark side for his lust of power and nothing justifies his actions. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Darth Krayt to be officially approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals